Stoppable's Island
by MrDrP
Summary: Now sit right back and you'll hear the tale, the tale of a fateful trip, that started from this tropic port aboard this tiny ship ... yep, it's Gilligan's Island, KP style.
1. Coming aboard

My thanks as always to campy for his beta and proof work. If you haven't checked out his delightful _Mating Games_, do so now. It's a wonderful story.

Ahoy: Leave a review, get a response.

If you saw it on _KP_, it belongs to Disney. _Gilligan's Island_ is the property of CBS Television/United Artists.

* * *

I.

Sunlight danced on the azure blue, tropical water, a light breeze blew in from the southwest, and scores of boats bobbed gently in their slips. Among the many craft berthed at the marina was one of older vintage known as the S.S. _Minnow_.

Her skipper, a Navy vet by the name of Steve Barkin who had a fondness for heavily armed fast attack patrol boats, was still trying to decide on a more puissant name for his vessel. He'd been considering different possibilities ever since he'd purchased the _Minnow_ after mustering out of the service; while a clear favorite had yet to emerge, at the moment he was leaning towards _Punisher_. However, what to rechristen his boat was not the most pressing thing on the mariner's mind that morning. He had other worries to command his attention.

Worries like his first mate.

"Stoppable!" the skipper barked as he brought down his captain's cap on the unsuspecting, snoozing form of the lone member of his crew. "Get up!"

"Wha–? Where am I?" a tow-headed young man stammered in confusion as he was roused from his nap. The sailor, who'd been resting against the transom, looked up to see the scowling features of his boss. "Mr. B!" he exclaimed.

"We're on deck, Stoppable," Barkin snapped.

"Aye aye, _Skipper_," Ron said as he scrambled to his feet, tugging at his red jersey and straightening his floppy white hat.

Ron Stoppable drove Barkin crazy at times: the boy could be lazy, scatterbrained, and just plain weird. But he was a good kid, his heart was in the right place, and Barkin was convinced that with some guidance, his first mate could be made into something. In short, Stoppable posed a challenge that appealed to the old navy man. Besides, the kid could cook up a storm, something that went over very well with the passengers, who as part of their three-hour cruise were treated to a picnic lunch.

"Is everything ready for today's trip?" Barkin asked.

"Sure is Mr. B, uh, Skipper," Ron replied, correcting himself. "I've got some bon-diggity treats ready for the passengers."

"Excellent," Barkin said, allowing himself a grin. It looked like a beautiful day for a sail.

II.

"Hi," a short, chubby African American teen said as he walked up the gangway. "I'm here for the cruise."

"Aloha," Ron replied cheerfully, looking at the manifest, which bore five names, wondering which of the passengers he was greeting. "You would be …"

"Load. Professor Wade Load."

Ron pulled a face. "Dude, don't play me. You're like …"

"Sixteen," Wade said with a smile. "And I've got three PhDs, if you want to know."

"So you must be some kind of super genius?" Ron asked.

Wade blushed. "Well …"

"Coolio!" Ron said. "Welcome aboard."

"Thanks," Wade said, feeling a bit more at ease. It wasn't that often he left his room, let alone went on vacation. Wade hadn't really enjoyed his trip that much; he would have been happier back home holed up with his computers. Ron, however, made Wade feel welcome, and left the teen feeling like the cruise would be the highlight of his time in Hawaii.

As the young professor made his way aft, two men stepped off the gangway and presented themselves to Ron.

"Hello, young man," the older of the two said. "We are the Seniors," he said graciously.

"Welcome aboard the _Minnow_," Steve Barkin said as he appeared at Ron's side. "I'm the skipper, and this is my first mate, Ron Stoppable."

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you," the urbane older man replied. "I am Señor Senior, Senior, and this is my son, Señor Senior, Junior. Say hello to our hosts, Junior."

"Hello," the young man said betraying his ennui. "Father," he whined, "could we not have gone to Hollywood? How am I going to realize my dream of being an international pop star on board this peasant vessel?"

"Relax, my son. Your career will be launched in good time," Señor Senior said indulgently before he turned to Barkin. "Would it be an imposition if we brought a few personal belongings with us?"

"No, not at all Mr. Senior," Barkin said. "Stoppable, help them stow their gear."

"Yessir!" Ron said brightly. The smile on his face faded when he saw the mountain of luggage the Seniors planned to bring aboard the _Minnow_. "Uh, you do know this is a three-hour cruise?" he observed.

"But of course," Señor Senior said. "However, what is the point of being a billionaire if I do not use my vast wealth to prepare myself for any contingency?"

"Can't argue with that, I guess," Ron said as he grabbed two bags.

A while later, as Ron was staggering onto the boat with the last of the Seniors' things, a harsh voice called out.

"You!"

"Me?" Ron replied, looking around.

"Yes, you, you loser! Is this the _Minnow_?"

Ron found himself looking at a very attractive woman his own age. She had shoulder-length brown hair and aquamarine blue eyes and wore a sequined party dress that showed off her attractive legs.

"Hey," he exclaimed. "I know you!"

"Excuse me? I don't think so," she replied with an edge.

"But I've seen you in the movies. You're Bonnie Rockwaller. You had a bit part in _Violent Reaction IV_!"

Bonnie sighed. "No, that was Hemi Door. I was in _Bricks of Fury V_. And it was a very important scene."

"This is so cool!" Ron enthused, not caring that in the firmament of Tinseltown, Bonnie was B list, at best. "I'm talking to a movie star!"

"Not for long, I hope," she snarled as she shoved him aside and swanned onto the boat.

Ron tried not to be obvious as he happily watched the beautiful starlet make her way to the afterdeck where Wade and the Seniors were seated.

"Stoppable," Barkin called out as he headed towards Ron. "Let's get ready to shove off!"

Ron shook himself from his reverie. "Uh, I think we're still expecting one more passenger," he observed. "Shouldn't we wait?"

"This isn't some fancy-pants cruise line," Barkin said as he now stood nose to nose with his first mate. "This boat is leaving on time!"

"Gotcha," Ron said as he slowly backed away from his bellicose skipper. The young man barely avoided tripping over his own feet, then undid the lines fastening the boat to its slip. He signaled to Barkin, who engaged the motor vessel's engine. The _Minnow_ was beginning to pull away from its berth when an auburn-haired, pony-tailed, green-eyed young woman wearing capris and a sleeveless blouse that, with a nicely-turned knot, she'd turned into a crop top, came racing up the gangway. Ron felt bad for her; she'd just missed the cruise by minutes.

He shrugged and offered a sympathetic look as he saw the disappointment on the would-be passenger's pretty face. He watched with curiosity as she took a few steps back and her face became a study in fierce determination. Ron was stunned as she bounded forward, then launched herself into a triple somersault. He couldn't help but stare slack-jawed as she landed gracefully on the deck of the _Minnow_.

"Badical!" he exclaimed. "That stadium rocked!"

"Well, that move did help win the cheer regionals a few years ago," the final passenger said as she brushed aside her bangs and tried not to blush from the compliment.

"I'm Ron Stoppable," he said, feeling wholly at ease with the young woman. "I'm the first mate."

"Nice to meet you, Ron," she replied with an open, friendly expression, as she, too, felt surprisingly at ease with her new acquaintance. "I'm Kim, Kim Possible."

"Well, welcome –"

"Stoppable! Stop goofing off and get to work! This boat won't sail itself!"

"I'm on it, Skipper," Ron called up to the bridge. "The Skipper's lost without the Ronman," he said, his chest puffed-out. Ron then turned to go – and his trousers fell down. "Awww man!" he whined. "This cannot be happening!" Ron exclaimed as he realized everyone, save Barkin who had witnessed this before and was merely rolling his eyes, was gawking at him.

Kim stopped staring, stifled a giggle, then offered Ron a warm, reassuring smile as she headed aft to join the other passengers.

III.

Her passengers aboard, her crew alert, the _Minnow_ motored out of the tropic port and began her fateful trip.

_TBC …_

* * *

**A/N**: While some plot elements will be carried over from chapter to chapter, my intent is for each chapter to be an episode. I'll be updating this story as inspiration hits and time allows (translation: I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter – it might be next week. Then again, it might not … anyhoo, thanks for reading!) 


	2. Stormy Weather

Ahoy, mateys! Like Brigadoon, this story is emerging from the mists of time after a very, very long hiatus.

Thanks to calamite, whitem, King in Yellow, surforst, daywalkr82, Josh84, campy, mattb3671, mkusenagi2, Cylon One, JeanieBeanie33, Aero Tendo, Dr. J0nes, Gray Cardinal, conan98002, Bubbahotek, Joe Stoppinghem, Ezbok58a, SassMasterGeneral, Darkcloudalpha, TexasDad, Molloy, Zaratan, Jerridian, kim's 1 fan, CharmedMilliE, Uru Baen, Commander Argus, Ace Ian Combat, Ranchero D, The Mad shoe 1, neithan and Comet Moon for reviewing and to everyone for reading.

Special thanks to campy for his beta and proof work.

Leave a review, get a response.

If you saw it on _KP_, it belongs to Disney; _Gilligan's Island_, CBS Television/United Artists.

* * *

I. 

"That would be so cool if it wasn't the last thing we were going to see," Ron said as he spied the rapidly approaching storm. Angry clouds filled the sky as the barometer plummeted. The Skipper was still at a loss as to how the tropical menace had formed so quickly; there had been nothing on the LORAN or weather band radio to indicate trouble was brewing.

"Okay, people, listen up," the old salt barked. "Everybody below deck. Now! Stoppable, you're with me."

As Kim headed down into the cabin, she caught a glimpse of Ron, who was clearly terrified. Yet instead of panicking, he adjusted his white, floppy hat, gulped, and stayed at his station. She hoped he and Skipper Barkin would be okay. She also wished she could help.

II.

"Poppy, make it stop!" Junior wailed as the _Minnow_ crested yet another wave.

"Calm down, my son," the old billionaire said to his panic-stricken boy. "The storm will pass."

"But all of this foul weather gear is mussing up my clothes!"

Kim rolled her eyes as she braced herself against the bulkhead while Wade fiddled with a small portable device.

"This has got to be the storm of the century," the young man said as he peered at the screen.

"Whatever," Bonnie groused. "I just hope we get back soon. I have a meeting with my agent this evening."

"I'm sure the Skipper and Ron are doing everything they can to get us back to port," Kim said.

"Right. If that loser is the best the Skipper can do for his help, we're probably going to die out here," the B-list actress complained.

"Ron is not a loser!" Kim protested.

"Oh, like you'd know how?" Bonnie shot back.

"I just do," Kim said protectively as the lights flickered out.

"My bad!" Ron apologized over the intercom.

"Loser," Bonnie said. "L-O-S-E-R."

"Can it, Bonnie," Kim growled.

After a few moments, the cabin was awash in light. Kim noticed Wade was smiling with satisfaction.

"All I had to do was adjust the diode emitter on my handheld database to give off more light," the young man explained.

"Spankin'," Kim said.

"Thanks," Wade replied. "I do what I can."

The boat, as had been its wont since the storm erupted, pitched once again.

"Nooo!" Junior cried as he was thrown to one side. "My hair …."

III.

"Mr. B! Look!" Ron yelled as he pointed aft.

"Stoppable, I'm trying to pilot this vessel!" Barkin replied, struggling to make himself heard over the howling wind.

"But it's an island!" Ron whined.

"Cheese and crackers!" the Skipper barked as he turned the wheel and forced the boat onto a new course. "Why didn't you say so?"

IV.

The _Minnow_ shuddered, and its passengers were thrown violently from their seats.

"Oh great, we've hit an iceberg!" Bonnie complained. "What are those idiots doing?"

"Bonnie, we're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean," Kim said. "There are no icebergs here!"

"Like you'd know," Bonnie snapped. "When I starred in _Ice Cube IV: Iceberg of Doom_ …"

"I thought Tina Louise starred in that one," Wade observed.

"Fine," Bonnie conceded. "When I _appeared_ in …"

"I've seen that movie five times," Wade said. "I don't remember …"

"How could you not remember Bonnie Rockwaller's moving soliloquy?" a shocked Junior asked. "Snap! Not my igloos!" he said dramatically.

Wade frowned then beamed. "Oh yeah, that's right before you were eaten by the mutant killer penguins!"

"Thank you," Bonnie said indignantly to Wade before smiling at Junior. "I'm glad someone here appreciates the arts."

The conversation was cut off as a hatch was removed. The small cabin was immediately filled by the sound of the roaring wind and salt spray. The Skipper and Ron quickly clambered into the cramped space.

"Here's the deal, people," the old salt said. "We've run aground."

"See, I told you. It was an iceberg!" Bonnie declared triumphantly.

Barkin looked at the starlet, then the others. "Did she hit her head on something?"

Bonnie glared at the Skipper, her eyes shooting daggers his way.

"Stoppable here spotted an island," Barkin said as he hooked a thumb at his first mate.

"Nice work, Ron," Kim said appreciatively.

"I try," he said as he preened.

"You done?" the Skipper asked.

"Uh, yeah," Ron said sheepishly.

"The good news," Barkin said, "is the island has a protected cove."

"I sense, however, that there is bad news," the urbane billionaire observed.

"A rogue wave caught us at the last moment and threw us onto the beach," Barkin continued, clearly displeased at the ocean's disrespectful and uncooperative behavior; if he'd been a teacher, he'd have given the Pacific detention – and lots of it. "We'll stay here until the storm blows out, then figure out a way to get back underway."

V.

Confident the storm had passed, Barkin pushed the hatch open and climbed out of the cabin. The _Minnow_ had come to rest at an awkward angle, one reminiscent of a villain's lair on the old Fearless Ferret series. The sailor clambered over the side and jumped down to the beach. Ron followed after him; no sooner had his feet touched ground, than his trousers fell down.

Kim and Bonnie, who had followed behind Ron, stared.

"Ugh, I've been scarred enough by this trip!" Bonnie said as she turned away. "I want a refund!"

"Bonnie!" Kim said chidingly as Ron pulled up his pants before he extended a helping hand. The starlet reluctantly took hold of it and allowed Ron to help her down. Kim, meanwhile, gracefully jumped, landing beside Ron.

As Ron helped the remaining passengers off the boat, Barkin, accompanied by Kim, began walking around the beached vessel.

"That's ferociously bad, isn't it?" Kim said as she looked at the gaping hole in the hull.

"You don't know the half of it," he muttered. "We're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Could we use wood from the island to patch the hole?" Kim asked.

"Sure we can. Then we can use our hands to paddle," he said gruffly. "The engine's flooded and maybe worse."

"Oh," Kim said. "Well, we can radio for help, can't we?"

"Yes," Barkin said. "But we're still going to have to wait for someone to come get us."

VI.

"Sorry, guys," Wade said forlornly as he looked at the stove-in transceiver. The console on the bridge was a waterlogged, beaten up mess. "This equipment's shot. Even I can't make it work."

"I thought you said you were some sort of super genius," Bonnie snarked.

"Hey, leave the Wadester alone!" Ron said.

Wade's shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry, but there's just not enough to work with here. I knew I should have brought more of my tech." As part of a promise to his mother, Wade had agreed to make this a mostly technology-free trip. As a result, all he had with him was a small, portable database that held enough information for him to build anything – if only he had the parts and materials needed, which he didn't. As if to comfort himself, he began to re-inspect the damaged equipment.

"This is all your fault!" Bonnie said, jabbing a finger into Ron's chest.

"What?" he said, nonplussed.

"If you hadn't seen this stupid island," she said, "we'd have stayed at sea and been okay when the storm passed."

"We don't know that, Bonnie," Kim said sharply. "Ron was just doing his best."

"Why don't we all relax," Señor Senior suggested.

"But Poppy, what if my _Le Goop_ is ruined by this humidity!" Junior wailed.

"My son, I am sure someone will be here soon to rescue us," the old man said reassuringly. "Then we will purchase you new hair care products."

"Hey, everybody, I've fixed the radio," Wade said proudly. "At least we can receive transmissions."

"Good work, Professor," Barkin said, clamping a large hand down on the teen's shoulder, almost knocking him off his feet.

Wade turned the device on.

"And in the latest news, the Coast Guard reports that a sight-seeing vessel, the _Minnow_ out of Honolulu, is missing and presumed lost …"

The castaways stared in shock at the radio as the broadcast continued.

"… Authorities say that a still-ongoing search has yet to reveal any trace of the craft and, given the severity of the storm and the lack of any places to seek shelter, it is all but certain the boat, its crew and passengers were all lost. On board were its skipper, Steve Barkin, and his first mate, Ron Stoppable, billionaire Señor Senior, Senior and his heir, Junior, movie actress Bonnie Rockwaller, Professor Wade Load, and college student Kim Possible."

"But surely they will extend the search to this island," Señor Senior said.

"I don't think so," Barkin said with a grimace. "Stoppable's island isn't on any of my charts."

"So we're stranded?" Kim observed.

"Affirmatory," the Skipper said.

"But that's so unfair!" Bonnie snapped. "This kind of thing doesn't happen to movie stars!"

"Or international teen pop sensations," Junior added.

Kim arched an eyebrow.

"It is a dream of my son's," Señor Senior explained.

"Sorry people, but life's not fair," the Skipper retorted. "Melting polar ice caps aren't fair. That Cubs fan interfering with the big play in the NLCS a few years ago wasn't fair …"

"… Bueno Nacho canceling Nacho Night and getting rid of the bendy straws wasn't fair," Ron added as everybody but Kim gawped at him; she just rolled her eyes.

"Stoppable …" the Skipper growled before he swatted him with his hat.

"Ow!" Ron yelped in reply.

Kim, watching the body language of the two men, suspected this wasn't the first time the Skipper had hit his tow-headed first mate with his hat; she suspected Ron got on Barkin's nerves with some frequency. The young woman smiled as she realized that while Ron might be weird, she liked him. She looked at her new friend, who was adjusting his floppy hat, then turned and looked towards the horizon and the endless sea stretching before her, wondering how she and her fellow castaways could get out of this sitch.

_TBC …_


	3. Home Sweet Island

Ahoy, fans! Believe it or not, here, after just four months, is the third installment of Stoppable's Island. Enjoy!

Thanks to Comet Moon, ThetaGraphics, Ultimate Naco Topping, surforst, Brother Bludgeon, acosta perez jose ramiro, Pharoah Rutin Tutin, CajunBear73, Josh84, conan98002, Tormax, JeanieBeanie33, whitem, Yankee Bard, Seamus Dubh, Cylon One, daywalkr82, Molloy, Jasminevr, Ace Ian Combat, kim's 1 fan, Meca Vegeta, Sacred White Phoenix and raykoRavenclaw for reviewing and to everyone for reading.

As always, leave a review and a response will wash ashore.

Thanks to campy for proofreading this chapter.

If you saw it on _KP_, it belongs to Disney; _Gilligan's Island_ is the property of CBS Television/United Artists.

* * *

I. 

"Okay, people, since we're going to be here for the duration, we need to set up permanent quarters," Barkin explained to the castaways. "The most efficient thing would be to build one large bunkhouse, but in deference to the ladies, we'll build two."

"Hello!" Bonnie said snippily. "Movie star?"

"Your point being?" the Skipper asked.

"Some things just aren't done," the B-movie starlet explained. "You can't expect me, one of the stars of _Exterminator IV: Random Violence,_ to bunk with some rabid fan girl!"

"You are so flawed, Bonnie," Kim snapped. "You so don't deserve your own place and I am not a rabid fan girl."

"I do not understand why you do not wish to admit your admiration for Ms. Rockwaller's amazing work and your envy for her incredible talents," Junior said.

Kim snorted. "And being eaten by a CGI cyborg panda takes talent how?"

"You saw _E4_?" an impressed Ron asked. "That's so cool!"

"So not the drama," Kim replied. "_The Notebook_ was sold out and, to be honest, I thought there might be some good action sequences."

"So, you're all about the fight scenes?" an intrigued Ron observed.

"Well, I do know kung fu," Kim answered modestly.

"Badical!" Ron enthused.

"Are you into martial arts?" Kim asked, her own interest piqued.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I do have the mad fu skillz," Ron replied.

"In the galley," Barkin said derisively.

"Hey, you weren't all attitudey when I made Seven Layers of Heaven!" Ron protested.

Barkin's features softened. "Ah, Seven Layers of Heaven. It was like a cloud."

"Wow! You can cook?" Kim asked, clearly impressed.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I'm a regular warrior chef."

"Great. Then why don't you make us something to eat," Bonnie imperiously suggested. "I'm like famished."

"Well …" Ron said as he began rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay. You wanna help, Kim?"

"Me? Help you cook?" Kim stammered. "I'd so love to but, uh, I think the Skipper needs my help building … things. I'd really better go!"

Ron watched glumly as Kim hastily excused herself.

"Oh, and just so you know," Bonnie said, "I'm on a macrobiotic diet."

II.

"Father, what is this bunkhouse of which the captain's-hat-wearing man speaks? Will it have a swimming pool? And where will the servants live?"

Senor Senior, Senior sighed. "My son, I do not know how to tell you this, but there will be no mansion nor any servants."

"What? But where will I keep my hair care products?"

"The ones that were lost during the storm?"

"Aaiiieeee! I am without _Le Goop!_ What will I do? The humidity will wreak havoc on my hair!"

The Skipper pulled Senor Senior aside. "Is he always like this?" Barkin asked.

Senor Senior sighed again and said with resignation, "Alas, yes, he is. I wish I could have done better as a father but I am but a simple billionaire." The debonair old man paused before looking at the Skipper hopefully. "Perhaps I could persuade you to build another hut?"

"Sorry, Mister Senior, but no can do."

"But it would mean so much to my son."

"I'm sure it would. And an end to global warming would mean a lot to the polar bears. But they're out of luck and so is your son. Sometimes life's just not fair."

"Perhaps you might reconsider if I were to tell you that when we are rescued I will buy you a new boat, one that is larger, faster, more powerful and luxurious than the one that was so tragically lost during the storm," Senor Senior, Senior said.

"You know, I think some father-son bonding time might be what's needed to man up your boy and a hut for the two of you might just do the trick – along with a few hundred laps of the crab walk," Barkin said as he extended a hand to his new benefactor.

"I knew you were a wise and reasonable man, Captain," the suave old tycoon said as he took the Skipper's hand and shook, sealing the deal.

III.

"Hey …"

Ron looked up from the cooking ingredients and implements set before him to see Kim.

"Oh, hi," he said woodenly. The exchange with Bonnie and Kim had left Ron feeling majorly bummed. While he was long past the delusions of his high school days when he thought a woman like the movie star might like him and so could easily roll with Bonnie's supercilious attitude, he was surprised that the seemingly friendly college woman had blown him off, too. Feeling dejected, he had retreated into one of the two activities from which he drew comfort: video games and cooking. The island apparently being a Zombie Mayhem-free locale, he decided to make a coconut stew.

"Sorry I flaked on you before," she said. "It's just that, well …"

"Hey, I know the score," Ron interjected bitterly. "Girls like you don't talk to guys like me."

"Riiiggght," Kim said before she sat down by Ron's side. "Now, just so I don't mess up in the future, who does a girl like me talk to?"

"Some golden boy with great teeth, a nice car, a straight-A average, and a six-figure salary waiting for him," he said dejectedly. "Not some loser like me."

"And you know this how?"

"It's in the Rules, Kim."

"Ron, there are no Rules."

"Of course there are," he responded. "And everybody knows The Rules rule."

"Then why am I talking with you right now?"

Ron paused. "The Escape Clause?"

"How about there are no Rules," Kim said. "You're a nice guy. Don't sell yourself short. Some girl will be lucky to get you."

"Thanks," Ron replied.

Kim and Ron looked into each other's eyes, suddenly experiencing a powerful connection – and an intense feeling of awkweirdness.

"So, uh, you wanna help?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Help? About that … well, that's why I came to apologize," she said before pausing. "I, well, uh, it's like so the drama when I'm around the kitchen," she admitted before adding sheepishly, "I single-handedly destroyed the Home Ec room in high school."

The two sat quietly for a moment before Ron looked at Kim and flashed her a goofy grin. "Well, I guess it's a good thing we don't have a kitchen here," he said.

"I guess so," Kim said as she relaxed.

Ron looked at the food he was going to use to prepare the castaways' meal.

"You know what this is?" Ron said as he held up a coconut.

"It's a coconut," she said.

"See? You're already on your way to becoming a bon-diggity chef."

"What are you talking about?"

"The first step to defeating your enemy is to know him," Ron said sagely before adding casually, "You have successfully identified the enemy and are now ready to take him. You got game?"

Kim looked at Ron, then laughed. "Oh, I've got game, Warrior Chef," she said taking the coconut. "Bring it …"

IV.

"Good work on dinner, Stoppable," the Skipper said.

"Hey, it's what I do," Ron said. "Besides, I had a badical _sous chef!_"

Kim blushed at the compliment. "Oh, it was no big, really."

"Maybe the two of you could be the domestic help," Bonnie sniffed.

"Oh! Servants!" Junior said gleefully. "Now I will have someone to iron my socks!"

"So not happening," Kim said as she stared at Bonnie through narrowed eyes.

"Too bad, K. You should really go with your strengths."

For a moment Ron thought he saw steam coming from Kim's ears, but he quickly dismissed that notion; after all, it wasn't as if they were cartoon characters.

"She's right, KP," Ron said, much to Kim's surprise.

"Excuse me?" she said frostily. "Are you saying I should be the help?"

"Kim, Kim, Kim," Ron said. "All I'm saying is that Bon Bon knows what she's talking about, you know, going with your strengths …"

"Listen to the loser, Kim," Bonnie said smugly.

"… That's why she only takes movie parts that require no acting skills."

"Why you, you … " Bonnie sputtered.

Kim and Ron watched the starlet storm off.

"Thanks," Kim said.

"Hey, as a friend likes to say, 'no big!'"

"So, 'KP'?"

"Yeah, is that okay? I mean, I don't have to call you that …"

"No, no," Kim said. "It's just that I've never had a nickname before."

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Kim said with a warm smile. "And to be honest, it's kind of spankin'."

V.

"I still can't believe that little computer nerd is getting his own hut!" Bonnie fumed.

"Dial down the outrage, Bonnie," Kim said as she slowly made her way through _Spirit Squad Weekly_, knowing she'd have to make this issue go a long way. "It's not as if the Professor is going to be living in the lap of luxury."

The Skipper had reluctantly concluded that the _Minnow_ was beyond any hope of repair and announced after dinner that the vessel would be stripped clean of anything useful. When Wade suggested that the equipment and supplies salvaged from the boat should be kept in a specially designed storage hut, the Skipper agreed. And, much to the agoraphobic tech guru's relief, Barkin had no objection to his slinging a hammock with the gear. Bonnie, however, had not been pleased and had been complaining all evening.

"That's not the issue, K," Bonnie said dismissively. "There's a principle at stake."

"And that would be what?" she said as she looked up from her magazine.

"I'm a star! I deserve my own hut!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Maybe you should get two, Bonnie," Kim observed, "One for you and one for your ego."

"Very funny, Possible," the starlet snarked. "Maybe when we get off this dump you can make a living as a comedian. You sure won't earn one as a model."

Kim could only sputter as Bonnie began walking away from her.

VI.

"Ooo! This will be the perfect place to perform my experiments," the heavy-set woman wearing an otter-fly cooed to her henchcreatures as her equipment-laden boat pulled into the secluded cove. "Now I'll be able to create real, live cuddle buddies to my heart's content!"

_TBC …_


	4. Unwelcome Visitors

Thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro, whitem, Mr. Wizard, Ace Ian Combat, daywalkr82, Sacred White Phoenix, Josh84, CajunBear73, Jasminevr, Molloy, Acaykath, Quathis, RonHeartbreaker, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Cylon One, campy, Yankee Bard, Commander Argus, JeanieBeanie33, Dr. J0nes, Uru Baen and kim's 1 fan for reviewing and to everyone for reading!

As always, leave a review and a response will wash ashore.

Thanks to campy for beta and proofreading this chapter.

If you saw it on _KP_, it belongs to Disney; _Gilligan's Island_ is the property of CBS Television/United Artists.

I.

"Wow, Ron! This is good," Wade said as he enjoyed another spoonful of Ron's coconut stew.

"Thanks, Professor," the tow-headed first mate said with pride.

"Ah, yes, it is very good," Senor Senior, Senior agreed. "You know, this setting reminds me of my time in the Pacific during the War."

"You were in the service?" Barkin asked, impressed. He imagined a young Senor Senior rooting out maniacal enemy troops from heavily fortified caves on Iwo Jima.

"Yes," the old man answered. "I was but a young multi-millionaire billeted in Hawaii, living on a humble 25-acre estate at Diamond Head." He sighed. "The sacrifices one has to make for one's country …"

"Father, all this talk of sacrifices is making me most despondent," Junior wailed. "How am I ever going to become an international teen pop sensation if we are stranded on this island?"

"Excuse me," Bonnie said. "But can we talk about some real sacrifices? I mean, look at my shoes!" she whined as she gestured towards her $1000 Manilow Bonzos. "The sand is like a disaster for the finish!"

"I have an extra pair of sneakers if you want them," Kim offered.

"Oh, right, like I'd be caught dead wearing your Smarty Mart shoes," Bonnie snipped.

Kim's nostrils flared. "I do not shop at Smarty Mart," she growled. "Everything I'm wearing is from Club Banana!"

"You know, KP, you could get most of that stuff at Smarty Mart for a tenth of the price," Ron observed.

"So not helping, Ron," Kim hissed.

"He's right, K," Bonnie jibed. "Why pay more to look bad?"

Kim balled her fists and growled, staring daggers at Bonnie.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Bonnie said acidly.

"That's enough, people," Barkin bellowed. "I will not tolerate comments that will subvert unit cohesion."

"Unit cohesion?" a skeptical Kim responded.

"He still hasn't quite gotten used to the idea that we mustered out," Ron observed.

Junior raised his hand. "Excuse me, captain's-hat-wearing man," he said.

"What?" Barkin snapped in reply.

"Where do I …" Junior stopped, looked at the others, rose to his feet, cupped his hand and began whispering into the Skipper's ear.

Barkin pointed to the jungle.

Junior's eyes opened wide. "But you cannot be serious! What if some dangerous and wild beast is lurking amidst the trees, just waiting to eat someone with incredibly good hair?"

"Wait a minute," Bonnie said as she realized what was being discussed. "You want us to do our business in the woods? I don't think so."

"Then you'd better start digging," the Skipper said as he produced a shovel.

Kim, seeing the shocked look on Bonnie's face, smiled with satisfaction. "Looks like you finally got the role you were born to play, B!"

II.

She couldn't believe that Barkin wanted her, Bonnie Rockwaller, who had appeared as a doomed, red-shirt-wearing ensign in the big-budget musical blockbuster _Captain Constellation: The Rap of Kahn, _to dig a latrine! She was a movie star, yet these little people were treating her like … like … like she was one of them!

She was furious, to say the least.

The tweaked starlet had refused the shovel, then stormed off in a huff. She followed the shoreline, which took her around one point, then another. Bonnie soon found that her heels were not the most appropriate footwear for a walk along the beach. And so, as much as she didn't want to be with the losers with whom she was marooned, she decided to return to the shipwreck.

She hadn't gone far when she stumbled and fell to the ground. "Great," she groused. "Can this day get any worse?"

When Bonnie looked up she learned the answer to her question was an unequivocal yes.

III.

"This reminds me of my Pixie Scout days," Kim said happily as she set down the thin bench cushion that had been retrieved from the _Minnow_'s cabin. "I loved sleeping outdoors under the stars."

"Uh, yeah, sleeping outdoors. Great," Ron said apprehensively. "Just super."

Kim looked at Ron quizzically.

"Stoppable's got monkey issues," Barkin explained with a roll of the eyes and air quotes.

"You talk as if it's only me," Ron said. "Everybody's afraid of monkeys!"

"I'm not," Wade said.

"Nor am I," Senior Senior added.

"Monkeys? They do not bother me," Junior chimed in.

Kim shrugged her shoulders, then rested a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Monkeys are so not the drama," she said reassuringly.

"Oh, you say that now, KP," he replied. "But I'm telling you: monkeys are bad news. I bet Bon Bon agrees."

The castaways looked around and saw no evidence of the snarky actress.

"Where is Bonnie?" Kim wondered aloud.

IV.

"Do you know who I am?" Bonnie yelled as she struggled against her captors' grip. "I'm Bonnie Rockwaller. _The_ Bonnie Rockwaller."

The two mutants ignored her protests and marched her into a campsite which was filled with all sorts of equipment that Bonnie was sure she'd seen on the set of _Star Battles: Halliburton Strikes Back._ Before the B-movie diva had a chance to fume over her failure to land a part as an extra in what had been one of the highest-grossing films of all time, a stout woman with a broad, gap-toothed smile approached. "My name's Amy Hall," she trilled. "I see you've met my little helpers!"

Bonnie shuddered. She still remembered the first time she laid eyes on the two creatures, one with a pig's head the other with a chicken's, and both with human bodies. She'd never seen anything so weird, with the exception of the truly freaky wrap party for _Extra Terrestrial v. Carnivore: IV._

"You know what really interests me these days?" Amy asked. "Animology! It's so much fun."

"Wasn't that like some kids' fad?" Bonnie replied dismissively.

"It's not a fad and it's not for kids," Amy retorted. "It will reveal your inner soul."

Bonnie snorted.

"Scoff all you want," Amy said. "But you should at least try it."

"Fine," Bonnie said, hoping her cooperation would convince her captor to release her.

"Okay," Amy said. "Here's the first question …"

V.

"We'll pair up," Barkin said with the enthusiasm of a man who had always wanted to lead others into action. "I'll go with Mister Senior, Senior. Possible, you take Mister Senior, Junior. And Stoppable, you go with the Professor. Any questions?"

Junior raised his hand.

"What?" Barkin asked.

"This will not muss up my hair, will it?" the young heir asked.

VI.

"I've completed scoring your test!" Amy said with excitement as she approached her captive, who was now tied up to a palm tree. "You'll never guess what you're going to be! A lavender mouse!"

"Whatever," Bonnie said. "Look, do you think you could tell your freaky friends to let me go already?"

"In just a few minutes," the stout woman said as she walked away. She donned some goggles, then went over to an object that was concealed by a tarp. She removed the covering, revealing what appeared to be a ray gun.

Bonnie's eyes opened wide. "Look, I know people," she began babbling. "Powerful people. Rich people. Powerful, rich people! I, I can get you onto a movie set! Maybe get you a dinner date with Brock Pett! Oh, no, I'm too young to die!"

"Die?" Amy said, genuinely surprised anybody would she think she was a killer. "Don't be silly. You're not going to die."

"Then what are you doing?" the still scared starlet asked.

"Oh, I'm turning you into a living cuddle buddy," she explained before she entered a series of commands into a console. "All I have to do is merge your DNA with that of this cute mousey wousey," Amy explained as she held up a small cage containing a field mouse.

"What!" Bonnie screamed.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!" Amy said as she pushed a button.

VII.

"Boy, does this bring back memories of Hai A'lai," Barkin said as he pushed back tropical flora to clear a path.

"Your martial spirit is most impressive, Captain," Senor Senior said as he followed the Skipper.

"Thanks," Barkin said. "Nothing like a little operational action to get the juices flowing."

"Yes, yes, I know what you mean. I remember vying for tables at the Officer's Club. It was most demanding but to gain the ultimate prize … the view from that corner table was magnificent."

Barkin responded with a grunt as he plowed ahead. It wasn't long before he came across a fallen tree blocking their path. "Ambush!" he cried out just in time to be hit over the head by one of DNAmy's henchcreatures.

VIII.

"You do not know how troubling it is to know that I have but a three weeks' supply of Le Goop with me!" Junior whined.

"Dial down the drama," Kim suggested as she led the way. "It's only a hair care product."

"Only a hair care product?" Junior mimicked incredulously. "It is the key to harmonizing one's entire ensemble."

Kim stopped and turned to face her companion. "Your hair gel is so not important right now," she said sharply. "Bonnie's missing and we have to find her. Now keep your head in the game."

Junior responded by shrieking.

Kim turned around just in time to see herself facing the pig-headed man who would hit her over the head and knock her unconscious.

IX.

Ron looked around warily, fully expecting a horde of treacherous monkeys to burst forth from the jungle to attack. Ron's unease was nothing compared to Wade's, however.

"You okay?" Ron asked after he'd mustered enough courage to tamp down his fears so he could help his partner.

"Me? Okay?" Wade replied. "I'm fine. Okay. Dandy. Just great. Couldn't be better. Great. Really!"

Ron looked at Wade skeptically. "Okay, I may have barely been the master of the Gentlemen's C, but even I'm swift enough to know something's wrong. What's going down?"

Wade shifted nervously, took a breath of air, and began to speak. "I have agoraphobia."

Ron was shocked. "I never would have guessed you were close-minded," he said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just said you don't like Agorans. How come?"

Wade slapped his forehead. "Ron, an agora is a meeting place, a plaza. Agoraphobia is fear of public spaces. I'd much rather be at home in the States working on my computer."

"Gotcha," Ron said sheepishly before he heard a rustling in the leaves. Fearing it was one of the dreaded monkey attackers, he turned to defend himself. In doing so, he tripped on a vine and fell backwards into a defile that had been obscured by vegetation.

"Ron? Ron!" Wade called out as he looked for his companion. Wade had hoped to find Ron quickly. Unfortunately, Wade was found first by the source of the rustling leaves, which was not an aggressive simian but a chicken-headed man who easily subdued him.

X.

Ron had finally made it out of the ditch and back to where he'd last seen the Professor. He wondered where the young genius was, then began looking for clues. It wasn't long before he noticed the path that had been carved out of the jungle. Ron fought his fears of marauding monkeys and took off in pursuit, hoping he'd find Kim and the others.

XI.

The pig-headed man rudely shoved Kim, whose wrists were tightly bound and ankles tethered together so she could walk, but not run or kick. She stumbled forward into the clearing, barely maintaining her balance. That was lost when Junior was pushed into her and they both fell to the ground.

"Aiiee! My hair!" he wailed.

"Overreacting much?" she said.

"But I don't have a comb!" he complained.

"Junior, focus! We've just been captured by a guy with a pig's head! Hair care is so not your biggest problem right now."

"But how can you say that?"

She was going to answer, but then Amy Hall appeared.

Kim, who had owned a Pandaroo since she was four and had yearned for a Flamingoat for almost as long, was stunned to see the past-president of the Cuddle Buddle Collectors Club on the island. Kim's concern mounted as she saw the equipment in the clearing, recalled that Hall was a geneticist, and once again saw her captor.

Then things really got freaky.

"Possible, get me out of here!"

The last thing Kim expected was to hear her name. She rolled over and found herself looking into a cage whose occupant was a five-foot, six-inch tall anthropomorphized lavender mouse. Kim immediately thought of Gadget from the Rescue Rangers cartoon the kids she'd babysat during high school had watched.

Gadget, however, didn't know Kim's name, have aquamarine blue eyes, trendy hair parted down the middle, or a sneer. Bonnie Rockwaller, on the other hand, did.

"This is so not good," Kim said as she and her fellow castaway looked at one another.

_To Be Continued …_


	5. Animal Crackers

Very belated special thanks to Pharoah Rutin Tutin, daywalkr82, acosta perez jose ramiro, spectre666, SassMasterGeneral, Sacred White Phoenix, CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, Josh84, JeanieBeanie33, RonHeartbreaker, Yankee Bard, campy, whitem, Quathis, Lonestarr, Cylon One, kim's 1 fan, TheOneSethCohen, Ranchero D, Molloy, Comet Moon, TexasDad, Danny-171984 and Thomas Linquist for reviewing.

Thanks to everyone for reading.

As always, leave a review, get a response.

If you saw it on _KP_, it belongs to Disney; _Gilligan's Island_ is the property of CBS Television/United Artists.

* * *

Author's Note: I've never been fond of stories that are never completed, believing that unfinished is something best left to Schubert and symphonies (though viewers of _Naked Genius_ know that Ron took care of that). Given that, I was ready to pull this story from the site and came close to doing so on more than one occasion. But I felt so bad about just leaving the castaways the way I did. And then, after eight months, inspiration struck. And so, with great pleasure, I present chapter five of Stoppable's Island.

* * *

I.

"You are so going to be busted!" Kim said as she gripped the bars of the cage.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss," DNAmy replied. "You make a peachy blue fox!"

"I'm covered with fur and I have a tail!" Kim snapped.

"And it is a very fetching one at that," Junior said. "Did you know that according to Animology we are soul mates? You and I are meant to be together, Kim Possible."

Kim looked at Junior, who was bobbing about in a tank of water. "So not happening. Not now. Not ever." She turned away from the young heir, who like her and her fellow castaways save Ron was now an anthropomorphized animal. Bonnie was a lavender mouse, Junior a yellow trout, Senor Senior a beige raccoon, Wade a red ferret and the Skipper, a blue baboon. And while none of them were dealing with the change very well, Barkin was going, well ape …

Kim looked into the dense foliage and wondered about the tow-headed first mate. "C'mon, Ron," she whispered. "Where are you?"

II.

Ron snuck up on the encampment. Crouching, he quietly parted the fronds of a giant fern behind which he decided to take cover.

"Holy canolli!" he exclaimed as he saw the bizarre bestiary. "That is sick and wrong!"

"Uh huh!"

Ron gulped at the agreement, sure he'd been caught by whoever captured Kim and the others. Screwing up his courage, he turned around and saw – nobody.

"Whew," he said, wiping his brow. "I must be hearing things."

"Nuh uh."

Ron jumped to his feet and assumed what he thought was a fearsome looking martial arts stance. "Okay, dude, stop playing me."

"Huh?"

Ron turned, then tripped on his own feet. He found himself staring at a smiling naked mole rat.

"Hullo!" the creature said with a friendly wave.

"Aiieeee!!" Ron began to scream until the little pink creature grabbed his lips.

"Shhh!"

Ron nodded and the animal let go. Much to the first mate's surprise, the little fellow extended its minute paw.

"Rufus," it said.

"Uh, Ron," the first mate replied as he reciprocated the gesture. "So, you know anything about what's going on here?"

"Uh huh," Rufus replied with a vigorous nod. He then began chittering at a staccato pace. Ron was able to make out only a few words but he was sure he heard "DNAmy," "Genetic Zipper," "Experiments," "Zoo," and "Whacked."

"Okay, looks like we're going to have to come up with a plan if we're going to help KP and the others," Ron said. "You in?"

Rufus looked at the human. The mole rat really had no desire to go back to the camp – he'd had enough first hand experience with Amy Hall – but the young man was definitely in need of his help. And, while the human was weird, Rufus knew he liked him. "Hokay!" he said.

"Badical," Ron said. "Here's what I'm thinking …"

III.

"I cannot believe I'm a mouse! Now I'll never get a part in _Chuckles: The Dick Cheney Story_!" Bonnie ranted. "This is all your fault!" she said accusingly to the Skipper, who was busy grooming himself.

"Dial down the drama, Bonnie," Kim said.

"Oh, don't get all high and mighty with me K," Bonnie snarked. "Just because you have a fluffy tail doesn't mean you aren't vermin!"

Kim growled and felt her fur bristle.

"Ladies, ladies," Senor Senior said in his most soothing tones. "Let us not fight amongst ourselves."

"He's right," Kim conceded. "We need to work together if we're going to get out of this sitch." The auburn-haired fox began pacing the perimeter of the cage, hoping to find some weakness to exploit. Much to her disappointment, she didn't see anything encouraging.

"Uh, Kim," Wade said. "You might want to see this."

Kim joined Wade on the other side of the enclosure where she could see Ron's floppy white hat moving across the campsite. "I knew we could count on Ron!" she said.

"What do you think he's up to?" Wade asked.

"I haven't a clue," Kim admitted. "Unless, that's meant to be a distraction …"

As if on cue, two of the mutant guards noticed the hat, which they approached. One reached down to pick it the headgear. Much to the guard's surprise, it skittered away. His companion tried to grab the hat, but without luck – once again, the floppy, white hat proved elusive. Much to the henchcreature's annoyance, the hat began to move as if executing a serpentine maneuver. The mutant muscle looked at each other, then began to chase the errant headgear. It wasn't long before every mutant guard in the camp was trying to pin down the hat.

"I must confess that I am not impressed by the caliber of our captor's personnel," Senor Senior observed to Kim and Wade as he watched the unfolding chaos.

"But I hope you're impressed by the rescue squad," Ron said as he opened the cage.

"Ron!" Kim said with delight.

"Hey, KP," he said. "Man, you are foxy."

Kim showed that it was possible for a Possible to blush beneath her fur.

"Oh man, tell me I didn't just say that," he said as he slapped his forehead.

"Yeah, you did," Wade groaned.

"You are such a loser," Bonnie snapped.

"It's about time you got here, Stoppable," the Skipper growled. "Okay, people, move out!"

"Excuse me, Skipper," Senor Senior said. "But if we move out how will we undo what has been done to us?"

"He's got a point," Kim said, now recovered from the momentary awkwardness with Ron. She decided to chalk up his compliment to his being weird, which, she had to admit, was one of the reasons she liked him.

"I'm pretty sure I can figure out how to work the machinery," Wade offered. "We'll just need a distraction."

"Distraction's my middle name," Ron boasted.

"Wait a minute," Bonnie said, her paw on her hip. "You mean to tell me that our fate depends on you?"

"I can do this!" Ron said.

"He is the reason we're getting out of here, B," Kim said.

"Fine, whatever," Bonnie said. "But if you mess this up, Stoppable …"

"Ron won't mess this up, will you Ron?" Kim asked.

"Nope. You can count on me, KP."

And with that assurance made, Ron turned around and walked into a palm tree.

IV.

"Okay, people, time for Plan B," Barkin said as he looked down in disgust at Ron's unconscious form – the first mate had had the misfortune of dislodging a dozen coconuts, all of which fell on his head, after he collided with the tree trunk.

"You and I could charge the guards while Wade activates the machine," Kim suggested.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Possible, but –"

Sensing that the Skipper was about to say something regrettable, Kim interrupted. "Did I mention that I know sixteen kinds of kung fu?" she asked as her tail swished menacingly.

"Negatory," Barkin answered before he nodded, then looked to the other castaways. "Looks like we have a Plan B, people. Move out!"

"Perhaps I might also be of assistance, Captain?" Senor Senior inquired. "In addition to my arduous service in Pearl Harbor, I was fortunate enough to have some more relaxing assignments during the War."

"Look, Mr. Senior –" the Skipper said.

"Ah yes," Senor Senior said, a wistful smile playing across his face. "There was the mission into the jungles of Burma to blow up a Japanese bridge, the parachute jump into Germany to sabotage the gyroscope plant, the …"

"You're in," Barkin said, his opinion of the old man now soaring.

"You are sure?" Senior asked.

"Sure? I'm stoked!" Barkin said, excited by the prospect of once again going into combat with a martial arts-trained student and an aged billionaire with covert ops experience.

V.

Kim, Barkin, and Senior ran into the clearing, whooping, hollering, and making the sounds that tweaked foxes, baboons, and raccoons make.

Amy Hall was not pleased to see her living cuddle buddies outside of their enclosure. "Get them!" she ordered her henchcreatures, who immediately responded, rushing the trio.

Kim was ready for the attack and launched a flying kick at the chicken-headed guard, driving her sneaker into its sternum. After she landed, she followed up the kick with a strike to its chin, sending the chicken-thug staggering. For good measure, she grabbed its arm and flipped it over her shoulder, tossing it into a tree. Finished with her first target, she looked for another. Soon, she was fighting a pig-headed guard while Barkin, who was bellowing with rage, and Senor Senior, who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, were engaged with mutants of their own.

Wade, meanwhile, scanned the controls of Amy's device. Satisfied that he'd determined how to operate the machine, he looked at Bonnie.

"Okay, just stand there and we'll have you back to yourself in no time," he said.

"You'd better not mess this up," she snarled.

Wade pushed a lever and watched as a beam of light shot forth from the machine's barrel, enveloping Bonnie in a soft yellow aura. In just seconds she was returned to her normal form.

"Finally," Bonnie groused as she examined herself.

Wade rolled his eyes, wishing the ray could have done something to change the starlet's dyspeptic attitude.

"Okay, let's do Junior next," he suggested. Reluctantly, Bonnie helped Wade move the tank in which the heir was swimming into place before the machine. Once again, the young professor activated the device, returning another of Amy's victims to his original form.

"My clothes!" Junior spluttered. "My hair!" he wailed as he thrashed about in the water.

"Bonnie, could you push this lever for me?" Wade asked.

"It won't ruin my nails, will it?" she asked.

"Nope," Wade said as he stood in place. Soon he was his old self. "Thanks."

"The things I do for you little people," she said.

Kim, Barkin, and Senor Senior, having taken down the rest of the guards quickly made their way to the device.

"You guys ready?" Wade asked.

"So ready," Kim said. A few minutes later, the rest of the castaways were once again human.

"How could you do this?" Amy wailed as she surveyed the scene. "My poor little friends!"

"Poor little friends?" the Skipper said. "Lady, you are one twisted sister."

"And you're just a big meanie," she sulked. "I wish I'd never met you."

"The feeling's mutual," Barkin said.

"Well, I'm leaving," Amy snapped.

"Wait," Kim said. "You can rescue us!"

"Why would I want to do that?" Amy said.

"Because it would be the civilized thing to do," Senor Senior said.

Just then, Ron wandered into the clearing. "Hola, fellow castaways!" he said in greeting.

Kim looked up to see her friend approach. She smiled – and then she saw the trip wire.

"Ron!" she cautioned, realizing that they must be standing in the midst of some kind of well-concealed trap.

Unfortunately, she didn't warn him in time as Ron stumbled over the wire that set off the trap. Much to their frustration, the castaways were scooped up in a giant net.

"Nice work, loser," Bonnie snapped.

"This was so not helpful," Kim said, unable to hide her exasperation.

"Heh, sorry, KP," he said.

"Not as sorry as you will be!" Amy trilled as she pointed the device at her captives. "Prepare to have your genes scrambled!"

She pulled the lever.

Nothing happened.

"I, I don't understand," she said as she double-checked her instruments. "You should all be adorable, life-sized plush!"

"Hullo!" Rufus said as held up the cable he'd chewed apart, disabling the device.

Amy frowned. "Well, be that way," she huffed. "I'm leaving. Come on, boys, let's go!"

The dazed henchcreatures gathered up the equipment and followed their mistress out of the clearing.

VI.

Rufus had chewed as quickly as he could. The moment the castaways were free they began a mad dash to the lagoon. They arrived just in time to see Amy Hall and her mutant minions sail around the point.

The Skipper took off his hat and hit his first mate.

"Sorry," Ron said, realizing that he had just cost them passage off the island.

"Sorry? Sorry?" Bonnie shrieked. "You loser!"

"Sorry does not cut the gourmet mustard, Ron Stoppable," Junior wailed. "Now I am no closer to replenishing my supply of hair gel!"

Kim's face was a study in disappointment. "Really, Ron. You should have looked where you were going."

Ron looked at his fellow castaways, then turned and walked away, his shoulders slumped, his head bowed.

Kim, who immediately regretted her words, watched as Ron walked down the beach.

"Don't worry about him. It's not the first time he's messed up and it won't be the last," Barkin said as he shook his head.

VII.

Ron sat on a rock, looking out to sea, watching the sun set.

"Hullo!"

The tow-headed first mate turned to see Rufus.

"Hey, little buddy," he said sullenly. "I really blew it, didn't I?"

Rufus shrugged his shoulders, then scampered onto Ron's shoulder.

"At least I have one friend," Ron said before he turned back to the ocean.

"Make that two."

"Kim?" he said, turning to see the auburn-haired college student.

She smiled. "Is there room on that rock for two?"

"Sure," he said as he scooted over.

"Sorry for harshing on you back there," she said.

"Don't be," he sighed. "You were right. Everyone was."

"Maybe, but you also saved us," she said. "And it wasn't as if any of us saw the trap before."

"I don't know," he said skeptically.

"Besides," Kim continued. "Who knows what other kind of whack things Amy might have tried to do to us? I'd so much rather be stranded on an island and be me than be a living cuddle-buddy in some zoo."

"Nah, it wouldn't have been a zoo," Ron said. "I see her putting us on reality TV."

Kim cast a dubious look at Ron. "Riiighhht," she said.

The two sat in silence as the sun began to set, watching the fiery ball descend towards the sea.

"So," she asked with a nervous chuckle. "You really thought I was foxy?"

Ron blushed, then looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said with satisfaction.

"You must think I'm so weird," he said.

Kim smiled at Ron, then leaned against him and looked towards the horizon. "It's okay," she said. "I like weird."

* * *

_To Be Continued. Someday. Maybe …_


	6. Hair and Now

Who'd a thunk it? It took only three months for me to update this story! Special thanks to campy for the inspiration for this episode of _Stoppable's Island_.

Thanks to Quathis, screaming phoenix, CajunBear73, Ran Hakubi, Boris Yeltsin, Josh84, Mr. Wizard, whitem, campy, Kwebs, Bobboky, JeanieBeanie33, Comet Moon, noncynic, Acosta perez jose Ramiro, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, neithan, daywalkr82, Guyver Unit 1, Danny-171984, Warbird, Sacred White Phoenix, Joe Stoppinghem, Cylon One, RonHeartbreaker, Molloy, kim's 1 fan, and Drakonis Aurous for reviewing and to everyone for reading.

Thanks to campy for proofreading.

Leave a review and a response will wash up in your email box.

_KP_ © Disney, _Gilligan's Island_ © CBS Television/United Artists

* * *

I.

"Aaaiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!"

The high-pitched scream ripped through the camp, rudely rousing the castaways from their slumber.

Kim was the first to react, swiftly jumping out of her cot and racing towards the cry's source. Next was the Skipper, who lost no time bellowing "Battle Stations!" at Ron and Rufus before he hit them with his hat and dragged them out into the cool island night. They were followed by Wade, whose curiosity coaxed him from the comfort of his hut, and then Bonnie, who wanted to find out who had disturbed her sleep so she could give him what for.

The groggy castaways were met by an apologetic Senor Senior.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked, urgency and concern in her voice.

"I must apologize," the old billionaire said by way of explaining. "It is Junior."

"Don't worry, Mr. Senior," the Skipper said. "There's nothing that some good old Navy triage can't take care of," he said with mildly disturbing relish. "I just hope we don't have to take off more than a leg."

"That will not be necessary, Captain, you see—"

"Dude, your hair!" exclaimed Ron as Junior appeared, his once perfectly coiffed locks now an unholy mess.

"Yes," Junior wailed. "My hair! All is lost!"

"Um, you could comb it," Wade suggested. "Here," he said, offering Junior a comb.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Genius Professor Man," Junior said snippily. "But an appropriate hair grooming tool is not the problem." Proving his point, the young heir whipped out a fistful of combs, all of which glittered.

"Is that gold?" Ron whispered to Kim.

"He sure didn't get those at Smarty Mart," she replied.

"Out of my way, losers," Bonnie growled as she rudely shoved Kim and Ron aside. "Junior," she cooed as she took one of the 24-carat combs from his fingers, "Whatever your problem is, I'm sure I can solve it for you."

"I doubt it, though I do appreciate your insincere expression of concern," he said. "Your shallow and obvious gold-digging is most appealing."

"This is all well and fine," the Skipper barked. "But I'd like to know why in the Sam Hill you woke us up in the middle of the night."

"My supply of Le Goop," Junior moaned. "It is ruined!"

"I thought you lost all of that when we were shipwrecked," Wade said, recalling the how inconsolable the young heir had been.

"So did I," Junior said. "Then I learned that a few precious bottles had survived the storm. But now I have made this awful discovery!"

"And you discovered this in the middle of the night why?" Kim, who like the others was tired, asked sharply.

Junior looked at the redhead in horror, unable to fathom how someone could question his desire to ensure each and every one of his pampered hairs was cosseted and cared for day and night. "How can you be so insensitive?"

"Hello!" Kim said. "It's three in the morning!"

"That does not mean one can carelessly ignore matters of personal grooming," Junior sniffed.

"Don't pay attention to her," Bonnie said soothingly. "Little Miss Plain Jane's obviously never cared about how she looks so she wouldn't know what you're going through …"

Kim gritted her teeth.

"… It's so hard to be one of the beautiful people, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Junior agreed.

Ron cast a sideways glance at Kim and began to worry about her blood pressure.

"Well, I'm here to help you manage your loss," Bonnie said as she led him towards the lagoon. "Tell me about your fortune. And your mansions. I'm sure that will take your mind off things."

"Well, Papi is one of the world's five richest men …" he began.

Kim's eye twitched as Bonnie and Junior strolled away.

"That … that … she …"

"Not worth it, KP," Ron said.

"But she said … and then …"

Ron waved off his friend's concern. "She's just like the bullies on D Deck. All hate, no love."

Kim appraised Ron. "You're right," she said. "She's so not worth it. Thanks."

"'Sha," Ron said with a grin. "Just doing my part."

II.

"I'm telling you, KP, this will work," Ron said.

"I don't know, Ron," she replied skeptically. "Besides, it seems to be ferociously unethical."

"Kim, Kim, Kim," he said. "The unethical thing would be to let Junior wallow in his pain when we can do something about it."

"You are so flawed," Kim said.

"Fine, if you want to condemn Junior to a life on the moopy side …"

Kim looked across the camp to see a listless, despondent Junior. Even Bonnie's best attempts to take his mind off of his loss (and inveigle herself into his wallet) seemed to have failed. "Okay," the redhead said, setting aside her reservations. "Let's do it."

"Badical," Ron said. "Now here's how I see things going down …"

Kim held up her hand.

"What?"

"If we're going to do this," she said, "here's what's going to happen."

"Why do you get to be the leader?" Ron asked.

"Well, I am captain of the college cheer squad," Kim said. "Or was …"

Ron saw a look of sadness pass over his friend's face as she realized that someone else had most likely taken her place as head cheerleader in the wake of the Minnow's loss. He knew what he had to do.

"Well, guess you got me on the experience front," Ron conceded.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yup," Ron said.

"Thanks," Kim said. Then she outlined her plan.

"Aw man, you want me to be the distraction?" an incredulous Ron asked.

"Ron, distraction is a critical part of this plan. Besides, you're bigger than me and, well," she paused awkwardly before adding, "not as graceful."

"I'm graceful enough," he said indignantly.

Then his pants fell down.

Kim smirked and looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe I should use my mad fu distraction skills while you get the bottle," Ron said.

Kim smiled. "Glad you agree."

"Yoha, broja!" Ron said cheerfully as he headed towards Junior.

"Who is this broja of whom you speak?" a confused Junior replied.

Kim, hearing the exchange, rolled her eyes as she made her way to the back of the Seniors' hut. While the tow-headed first mate made idle chit chat with the forlorn heir, the auburn-haired college student slipped into the hut where she found Junior's cache of skunked Le Goop.

"I so cannot believe I did that," Kim grumbled as she climbed out the window. "I feel like such a thief."

"You should, Possible," Bonnie, who seeing Kim go behind the hut, decided to investigate, said triumphantly. "College student my foot. You're a no-good, rotten, sticky-fingered criminal. What will everyone say when I tell them that I saw you stealing from the Seniors?"

Kim flushed red. "All I took was a bottle of bad shampoo!" she said heatedly. "And it was for a good cause."

"A likely story," Bonnie said. "You were probably casing their hut so you could steal their valuables. So like you master criminals."

"So not!" Kim protested. "Ron will back me up."

"Your lapdog?" Bonnie said dismissively. "Everybody knows he'd say anything you want him to say. Now give." The B-list movie actress stretched out her hand, awaiting the bottle that she planned to use to send her career in a whole new direction.

Kim seethed but reluctantly did as Bonnie demanded – if the brunette started making accusations, it could lead to a fraying of the trust that the castaways depended on for their survival on the island.

"See you later, K," Bonnie said haughtily as she strode off with the bottle, leaving an infuriated Kim Possible alone behind the hut.

III.

"So, how'd it go?" Ron asked Kim.

She replied by glaring at him.

"Not so good, huh? Well, you'll do better next time, I'm sure."

"Excuse me?" Kim snapped.

"What I mean to say is I'm sure you did an amazing job and were the victim of unforeseeable and unfortunate circumstances," Ron said as he looked at Kim nervously. He was beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable under her withering gaze.

"Oh, Junior!" Bonnie called out, catching the attention of Kim and Ron. "Look what I found!"

The morose young man looked at the starlet. When he saw what she was holding his face lit up. "It cannot be!" he said.

"It is," she cooed.

Just then Senor Senior returned from a stroll. He was delighted to see his son beaming with joy.

"You are a goddess!" Junior enthused. "Where did you find this?" he asked as he grasped the bottle reverently.

"It was in the bottom of my bag," she lied.

"Miss Rockwaller, you have restored my son's happiness," Senor Senior said. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said casually. "Maybe you could buy a movie studio and cast me as the lead in a big-budget blockbuster?"

"Consider it done," Senor Senior said.

"I cannot believe her!" Kim snapped.

"Believe it," Ron said, his shoulders slumping.

"Uh huh," Rufus added as he clambered onto Ron's shoulder.

"Man, this tanks," Ron said.

"Totally," Kim agreed.

IV.

Bonnie was sunning herself when Junior walked up to her. "This is not my Le Goop," he said frostily as he thrust the bottle into her face.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie said. "Of course it is."

"No, it is not, Bonnie Rockwaller," Junior said. "Everyone knows that the sea urchin makes all the difference in Le Goop. This hair care product, while it has a delightful essence of lavender and pleasing hints of honeysuckle has no urchins, from the sea or anywhere else."

"Er … I …," Bonnie stammered, caught off guard by Junior's discovery. She never imagined that he would realize that she'd replaced the Le Goop with some of he shampoo.

"You have deceived me!" Junior declared in a tremulous voice before he turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Wait, I can explain!" Bonnie called out. "It's Possible's fault!"

Senor Senior approached Bonnie, displeasure writ large on his aristocratic face. "I am most disappointed, Miss Rockwaller. Instead of lifting my son's spirits you have only dashed his hopes."

"Does that mean there will be no movie?" she asked.

"There will be not even be a low-budget, made-for-the-internet infomercial," the suave elder said before he, too, walked off.

"Serves Bon Bon right," Ron said as he, Kim, and Wade watched the little drama unfold.

"True," Kim said. "Now let's see if we can get the shampoo and get it to the Professor."

"You want me to break in this time?" Ron offered eagerly.

"I so don't think so," Kim said.

"But I can do this!"

"Right," she said skeptically. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to Senior Senior," she added as she went off in search of the old billionaire.

V.

"You have done fine work, Professor," Senor Senior said approvingly to the stout African-American genius. "I look forward to funding your new research laboratory once we are rescued."

"Thanks," Wade replied as he shook hands with the billionaire, who then walked over to his son.

"Looks like you were able to duplicate Junior's Le Goop," Kim said.

"It was pretty easy," Wade said with a nod. "I asked Senor Senior for one of Junior's bottles. All I needed was a drop of Le Goop. I was able to analyze the compounds, compensate for the humidity and heat which must have affected the stuff, and whip up a substitute. He'll be set as long as we don't run out of sea urchins."

"Not going to happen," Ron said as he looked to the water. "The lagoon is sick with them."

The trio watched Junior, his hair restored, primp and preen.

Wade was clearly pleased with his handiwork.

Kim smiled at the young genius and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Professor," she said, "you rock!"


	7. Lost or Found?

Thanks to whitem, screaming phoenix, Boris Yeltsin, CajunBear73, captainkodak1, daywalkr82, Kwebs, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Donteatacowman, JadenStar, Comet Moon, Quathis, campy, RonHeartbreaker, Josh84, noncynic, Sacred White Phoenix, motorized-sasquatch, Joe Stoppinghem, Yankee Bard, Michael Howard, Danny-171984, Mr. Wizard, Molloy, kim's 1 fan, Drakonis Aurous, XyPKfan, Shrike176, and LJ58 for reviewing and to everyone for reading.

As always, my thanks to campy for his proofreading assistance.

Leave a review and I'll send a response.

* * *

"Bad monkeys!" Ron cried out.

Instead of addressing the simian infestation, Kim grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him.

"KP, we've got to get the monkey ninjas off the island!"

"Ron? Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Why are you wearing that shiny outfit?" he replied as he focused on her. "Not that it doesn't look good on you."

"Thanks," she said, pleased by her boyfriend's welcome if weird compliment.

"So, what's with the funky threadage?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "It's my spacesuit," she explained.

"Spacesuit?" he said.

"Mm hmmm," she said. "You know, the things we wear in outer space."

Ron realized that he was wearing similar clothes. Then he surveyed his surroundings and saw he was in some sort of combination galley and work-space. Lights flashed on panels, monitors showed arcane data, and sleek food preparation units sat atop shiny storage bins. There wasn't a palm tree, hut, or lagoon to be seen.

"Man, I must have been dreaming," he said. "Talk about kooky."

Kim sat down next to Ron. "Serves you right for eating three Tex-Mex food packs before you took a nap."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," he protested.

Kim snorted, then gave him a peck on the cheek. Ron reached up and cupped her face in his large hands and began to lean in for a kiss.

"Danger! Danger! Ron Stoppable!" a large robot announced as it rolled into the galley, interrupting the two teens' lip-smacking.

Kim and Ron quickly pulled away from one another.

"Kimmie-cub," James Possible said warmly as he followed behind the robot. "Ronald," he added coolly as he saw how close the young man was sitting to his daughter.

"Hi, Dad," she said with mild annoyance as she straightened her space suit.

"I didn't do anything!" Ron blurted out as he sat up bolt straight.

"Remember what I said about flying by the next black hole," James warned.

"Dad!" Kim protested.

"Uh, maybe I ought to go clean those artificial gravity intake manifold thingies," Ron suggested nervously as he rose to his feet and fled.

"That was so not cool!" Kim exclaimed as she glared at her father.

"I was just joking with him," James said defensively to his daughter as his wife entered the galley.

"So not funny," Kim grumbled.

"What's not funny?" Anne asked.

"Dad's mock threats to Ron," Kim said. "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"You'll always be my little girl," James said as he wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulder.

"I'm nineteen!" she protested as she wriggled free from her father's embrace. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to jet and find my BF."

"Someone's still having some letting go issues," Anne chided her husband.

James reddened, then sighed. "Maybe you're right. It's just that I remember when she was a little girl in pig-tails and Ronald was her goofy friend. Now she's a beautiful young woman and Ronald's her goofy boyfriend."

"You have to admit, they do make a cute couple," Anne said.

James grinned. "They do, but don't tell them I said that."

Just then, Drew Lipsky entered the galley, smiling triumphantly and carrying an odd-looking object.

"Hello, Drew," James said, curious as to what the stowaway scientist was holding. "Any luck on those calculations?"

"Even better," the blue-skinned scientist declared. "I've finally devised a way to make the perfect cup of cocoa moo!"

"That's nice," James said. "But how will that help us get home any sooner?"

"Well, you see …"

As Drew tried to convince the Doctors Possible that it was more important for him to be creating a device that could froth a cup of hot chocolate and generate gravometric waves capable of destabilizing a planet's orbit than focus his attention on helping the _Kepler III_ return to Earth, Kim searched the ship for her BFBF. She soon found him in the engine room, where he was looking for some machine parts and saying something about how this wouldn't be a problem in Smarty Mart, where such things could be found in Aisle 237. She tip-toed up behind him, placed her hand on his shoulder, and spun him around, so he was facing her. Then she ambushed him with a kiss.

"Rockets are most definitely go," she said with a satisfied smile when they finally parted lips.

"Ah-booyah," he agreed with a goofy grin.

"Mmm. Smooch! Smooch! Smooch! Yuck!"

Kim and Ron, who had been gazing into each other's eyes, turned to see Jim and Tim making kissy faces at them.

"Tweebs!" she snarled at her little brothers.

"Gotta go!" they said in unison as they scampered off.

"I so wish Mom and Dad had left them with Uncle Slim …" she said.

"In their defense," Ron countered, "they did rebuild the navigational computer with parts from the toaster and your Kimmunicator …"

"True," she sighed. Then she cocked an eyebrow at Ron. "So, when I found you before, you were saying something about monkey warriors and an island …"

"Ninjas, Kim," Ron said with a shudder. "Monkey ninjas. Shuriken-armed, banana-eating tree beasts."

"Riiigghht," Kim said skeptically. "So," she continued, her eyebrow arched, "Sitch me about this island."

"I dreamed that we were castaways," he explained.

"Sounds romantic," she said with a smile.

Ron chuckled. "Well, it was getting that way."

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't know each other," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But we became best friends pretty fast and I'm pretty sure you were falling hard for the Ronman."

"Oh really?" she said wryly.

"Yeah," he said. "I know I had it bad for you."

"Spankin'," Kim said as she draped her arms around Ron's neck. "So, it was just the two of this on this island?"

Ron shook his head.

Kim groaned. "Please tell me we weren't trapped with Jim and Tim."

"Actually, Wade was with us," Ron said. "So were the Seniors, and Mister B. And Bonnie. And Rufus showed, up, too."

"You are so weird," Kim said fondly.

"Hey, I am what I is," Ron said with a shrug.

"Good," she said as she brought her lips to his. "Because there's no-one with whom I'd rather be lost in space …"

* * *

For those wondering about Rufus, he's back on Earth taking care of Hana …

_

* * *

KP_ © Disney; _Gilligan's Island_ © CBS Television/United Artists; _Lost in Space_ © 20th Century Fox Television

* * *

_A note to my readers:_

Is this the end of _Stoppable's Island_ or just an April Fool's gag? To be honest, I'm not sure. I have less time for writing fan fiction than in the past and may not be able to return to this story, which my observant readers will notice was started in October 2006 and last updated nine months ago. I don't like leaving stories unfinished but was determined to leave Kim and Ron in a happy place with some sense of resolution. This seemed like a fun way to address two authorial needs.

As to whether _Stoppable's Island_ was an astronaut-food induced dream or _So Lost in Space_ will prove to be the result of an unsuspecting castaway's noggin being struck by a stray coconut, only time will tell. For now, the status of _SI_ will be marked as "complete." But that, my friends, can always change – after all, there is always the small matter of those monkey ninjas …


End file.
